If You Don't Mean It
by gaarasgirl12552
Summary: But I love you..." She cried for the first time in her life. "Don't say it if you don't mean it." He replied coldly... SasuOC,NaruHina,KakaOC,ItaOC,TemaShika,SakuLee,NejiTen One Sided:KibaOC,InoShika and much more! on hold
1. Enter The Uzumaki Twins!

Ahem...I would start with the whole story of how the 9 tails was sealed inside Naruto, but everyone knows that story...so I'll do my version with my OC!!

Now on with the story...Thanks for taking the time and reading!!

* * *

Many years ago, two demon foxes existed. One with nine tails and the other with ten. When one tail was swung, it could destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami. To counter it, the people gathered ninjas. One person sealed the two monsters in a life or death battle and died. The foxes were sealed inside two newborn babies. The ninja who sealed them was known as The Fourth Hokage.

* * *

–Twelve Years Later–

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki and his twin sister Tora were running through the streets of Konoha, hoping to lose the ninjas who were hot on their trail. They had just finished painting all over the Hokage monument.

"Hey! Naruto! Tora! What have you done?" asked a ninja who were chasing the duo.

"None of you could do that! Only us, The Uzumaki Twins could!" Naruto shouted while jumping from roof to roof. Finally, after another ten minutes of running Iruka had caught up to them.

"What are you doing Iruka-Sensei?!" Naruto asked.

"No, what are you doing during class!" Iruka retorted.

Iruka was the twins sensei at the Ninja Academy they attended. They looked up to him like a father. The two lived alone with no other family, and had gotten harassed by ninjas and villagers alike for what was sealed inside them. Tora, who had attended the girls academy had gotten kicked out due to her making a floral arrangement...and then blowing it up. She seemed to have a knack for explosives..and swords. Girls later joined when they were done with the girls academy.

Iruka had finally gotten the two tied up and brought back to the academy.

"Naruto you failed the last final exam and the one before that! You shouldn't be fooling around." Iruka stated infront of the class. Naruto just closed their eyes and acted like they didn't care. Tora was sitting with Sasuke, smirking at her brother's misfortune. Finally Iruka had lost it. "We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who have already passed will have to line up as well!" Many protests were heard. Everyone lined up.

"Haruno Sakura going! Transform!" A pink haired Sasuke fangirl announced, before transforming.(A/N: You know what everyone looks like and what they wear so I won't waste time and explain it.) God how Tora hated her fan-girly-ness. As much as she hated to admit it, Sasuke was a really good shinobi and dare she say it, he was really cute! "Did you see Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura asked before going to the back of the line.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka announced. Sasuke walked forward and transformed perfectly. "Good. Next, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto walked to the front and transformed into...a naked girl, An adult version of Tora to be precise. Iruka-sensei had a nosebleed. (A/N: Tora has tanned skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, thick and straight shoulder length blonde hair like Sakura's after she cuts it, she has bangs, electric blue eyes like Narutos, she wears a black vest with a red thick stripe of red on the chest area, and black slightly tight shorts.)

Naruto changed back and started laughing, "I call that the sexy technique!"

"NARUTO!" Tora yelled before hitting him over the head. She was as red as the tomatoes she loved so much.

"Don't invent such a dumb technique!" Iruka yelled, with two pieces of tissue in his nose to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Later the two found themselves cleaning up the Hokage monument.

"Your not going home 'till you clean it up good." Iruka announced watching the two.

"We don't care! Its not like there's someone waiting up for us!" Tora exclaimed. Iruka's face softened.

"Tora? Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Said twins looked up. "What?"

"Well...If you clean that up, I'll treat you to some ramen."

"Really?! Then we'll do our best!" They both exclaimed while moving at an alarmingly fast pace.

Iruka, Tora, and Naruto were sitting in Ichiraku's eating ramen.

"Why did you vandalize such a place? You do know who the Hokages are." Iruka asked while looking at the duo.

"Of course we do. A person who receives the name of Hokage is the greatest ninja in the village. And I heard the Fourth is a hero who protected the village from two monster foxes." Tora stated while looking at her ramen.

"Then why did you guys-" Iruka was cut off by Tora.

"I'm going to be hokage one day. And surpass the others. I will make everyone in the village see my power and then they will know who Tora Uzumaki is!" Tora finished her speech and finished her ramen. "By the way sensei. I have a favor to ask." Naruto was to busy eating to hear anything that was going on.

"What is it Tora?" Iruka asked.

"Can I try on that Konoha forehead protector?"

"Oh this? No, this is proof that you graduated and are a real ninja. You'll get yours tomorrow."

"I want another bowl!" Tora exclaimed making Iruka laugh.

* * *

–The Next Day-

* * *

"We will now start the final exam" Iruka stated smiling at the students. "If your name is called go to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique."

'Crap...Naruto can't do that technique!' Tora thought.

"Uzumaki Tora"

Tora walked out of the classroom and into the examining room. She greeted everyone and bowed to the Hokage.

"The Replication Technique" Iruka stated. Tora nodded and did the hand signs. Three perfect copies of herself appeared. Everyone smiled. "Congratulations Tora!" The Hokage announced. "Please come pick your headband. She walked to the front and looked at the different headbands, bandanas, forehead protectors, Navy and black gloves. She picked up a black glove and put it on.

"You are now a Konoha Genin." Iruka said proudly. Tora bowed, said her thanks and left.

"Good Job Tora! She heard many of her friends say. She thanked them too and walked over to her seat. Naruto was inside the other room. About five minutes later she heard Iruka yell he failed.

All of the Genin went outside awhile afterward to see their parents and Tora reluctantly followed. Naruto was probably sitting at the swing sulking. She looked in that direction and saw him. Sighing she started to walk over. When she was halfway through the crowd she ran into someone. She was falling but she didn't hit the ground. Someone had caught her hand and was setting her straight.

"I'm sorry! I was running to see my brother and didn't watch where I was going." She said while bowing.

"Hn. Don't worry about it." Tora knew who it was at the 'hn'. She looked up and saw Sasuke walking away. Shrugging, she looked back at the swing to find it empty. It was strange, but Tora just shook her head and made her way home.

* * *

Tora making ramen at home for Naruto and herself when there was a knock on the door. She washed her hands and answered the door to find Iruka.

"Oh, Iruka-Sensei. What can I do for you?" Tora asked, her brows knitting with worry, knowing It wasn't often he visited.

"Naruto. Is he here?" Iruka asked, clearly out of breath.

"No. Is something wrong?"

"Naruto has taken the Scroll of Sealing!"

"No Way!"

"Will you help me find him?"

"Hai!" Tora dropped her hand towel and jumped onto the roofs of Konoha.

After an hour of searching, Tora met up with Iruka.

"Forest." Tora uttered while running there with great speed. When she reached a small clearing, Tora found Naruto and Mizuki.

"Sensei?" she asked. Suddenly kunai was being thrown and she was pinned to the wall of the small house behind her.

"Give me the scroll Naruto." Mizuki demanded.

"No Naruto! He used you to get the scroll!" Tora exclaimed, realizing the situation.

"Your sister is just afraid of you being more powerful than she is!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"That's not true Naruto!" Tora yelled while taking the kunais out of her leg and arm.

Iruka showed up at that moment. "Naruto don't believe him!"

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you both the truth. A rule was created after the incident that occurred twelve years ago." Mizuki started.

"Don't!" Iruka yelled while standing.

"A rule that only you, the Uzumaki twins, can't find out about. The rule not to say that Naruto is the nine tailed fox, and Tora is the ten tailed fox."

"What?" Tora whispered to herself.

"In other words, you two are the demon foxes that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village. You have been deceived by the village all this time. Didn't you think it was odd for the village to hate you so much? Even Iruka hates you!"

Blue chakra began to form around the twins. Iruka stopped moving.

"Die!" Mizuki screamed while throwing a large shuriken at them. Iruka jumped infront of them and stopped the shuriken. It was now imbedded in his back, Iruka coughed up blood.

"Why?" Naruto asked tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Because you're the same as me." Iruka answered. "You both grew up without the love of a parent. You were lonely right?" tears began to leak out of Iruka's eyes.

Naruto and Tora didn't know what to make of the situation. They were monsters. Murderous monsters. They ran. After awhile they stopped and sat behind a tree. Tora could sense the chakras of both Mizuki and Iruka. They were talking.

"Why do you go so far for such weak brats!?" Mizuki demanded.

"They are not weak and they are not brats! They are students I recognize..Each with their own ability they excel in, they are far from weak." Iruka replied calmly.

"DIE!" Mizuki yelled. Naruto and Tora immediately ran from their hiding place. Naruto punched Mizuki, sending him flying. Tora ran toward Iruka checking him for injuries. Then at least a thousand Narutos materialized.

"Nii-san..." Tora whispered as Naruto began to beat Mizuki to a bloody pulp. "NARUTO!" Tora yelled getting his attention after a while.

"What is it?" Naruto asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"Leave some for me.." Tora replied smirking. Mizuki's face twisted in horror, and Naruto smirked walking toward Iruka and bringing him far away.

"Please! I beg of you! Anything but that!!" Mizuki pathetically begged.

"They don't call me a number one rookie for nothing.." Tora said while adding extra chakra to her feet and around her body. A small hum was heard and a red light surrounded Tora. Closing her eyes she did a one handed 'kai' sign and brought it up to her face, keeping it there. The red light shot in a straight line towards the sky. Suddenly Tora opened her eyes,"DETONATE!" The red light that surrounded her exploded all around her and completely destroyed anything in it's path. When it was safe she took off her chakra guard and looked around. "Too much chakra I think...Oh well..." The explosion was so powerful and used so much raw chakra it set fire to nothing, only caused it to disintegrate. (A/N: I dreamt about this Jutsu and had to do it...now it's her signature one...just like how Naruto has the Rasengan and Kage Bunshin. I'll explain about it more at the end)

"Too much chakra I think..." a voice said from behind her.

"Iruka-Sensei, are you okay?!" Tora asked running towards him and fixing his wounds yet again.

"Fine...Naruto! Come over here for a second." Iruka asked while motioning Naruto towards a tree. Naruto walked over. "Close your eyes." Naruto obeyed. Iruka took off his own forehead protector and then took off Naruto's goggles, and handing them to Tora. Then he placed the forehead protector on Naruto. "You can open your eyes now Naruto."

Naruto looked around and put a hand to the forehead protector. "Sensei? This is your forehead protector..."

"Congratulations. You graduate!" Iruka said smiling really wide.

"Congrats, Nii-San!" Tora said watching him hug Iruka.

Tora was sure Iruka-Sensei was going to tell him how it only gets harder from here. But, she knew he'd wait until ramen...

* * *

Okay!! Now to explain the explosion of doom...

The Exploding Jutsu uses raw chakra, meaning that it isn't manipulated in anyway. A regular jutsu manipulates chakra to take a shape or form of something. Anyway, When Tora says 'detonate' the raw chakra that surrounds her seemingly explodes, moving across any land around her and making anything, and I mean anything disintegrate.

Now please review and tell me what you think...I know I need improvements...but the story will get better. Also, just so you know this story will somewhat follow the Naruto storyline.

* * *

!DISCLAIMER!

I do not own the Manga/Anime, Naruto. I do however own the exploding jutsu and Tora!


	2. Start of Team 7!

Sorry for the huge delay and somewhat short chapter...the holidays have been crazy so I've been going Shika lately...claiming everything is troublesome...oh and just so you know...I have nothing against Sakura. It's just that the fangirlyness get to me. She's one of my favorite characters later when she gets more guts...but until then I don't particularly favor her. Please comment on the story or whatnot...Thanks!

* * *

WHY THE UCHIHA?!?

* * *

Tora had woken up to the smell of ramen. Smiling to herself she walked over to her closet and took out her clothes. Naruto was of course, in the kitchen scarfing down his ramen and drinking his milk in record time. Across from him was a plate of sliced tomatoes, ramen, and a glass of water he had set out for his sister. When he had finished he washed his dishes and walked over to the calendar. He was smiling at the date, circled in red and saying 'explanatory meeting!' around it. Below that on the small table was his forehead protector. He was grinning like an idiot as he tied it. A snicker was heard from behind him, "Still gawking at that thing, Naruto?" Tora asked, fully dressed complete with her glove that held the Konoha symbol.

"No...I got your breakfast for you. Seriously you go through a crate of tomatoes a week, believe it!"

"Oh, I believe it Naruto, and thanks by the way." Tora replied while sitting down and popping a slice of tomato in her mouth. "Oh tomatoes how I love thee sour taste!" Tora exclaimed while eating another slice.

"Hurry up...the meeting is in twenty minutes and I want to get there early." Naruto said while almost bouncing in anticipation.

"Don't have a cow, you can just leave without me, I'm faster than you anyway."

"Fine, then I'm leaving! See you there!" Naruto yelled while slamming the door behind him. Tora shook her head and ate another slice of tomato.

* * *

"Teme" Naruto greeted the ever angsty Sasuke as he sat down at his assigned seat.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied, not taking his hands from his face. (A/N: Sasuke's clan is all dead, but my friend said he should at least have his mom...so he does...so get ready for a slightly less angsty Sasuke-kun and he will be slightly OOC but when he has different emotions...of course he'll be OOC!) Naruto sat two seats from the Uchiha and saved Tora a seat...next to dear Sasuke-kun. A huge noise was heard from out side the door minutes later and none other than the presidents of Sasuke's Fanclub appeared. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They were yelling as usual and Naruto was watching Sakura as usual. Finally both girls looked over toward Naruto, Sasuke and the absent Tora's table. Poor Naruto assumed that Sakura was looking at him, and when she ran toward him of course he got excited.

"Morning, Sakura-Chan!" He greeted before getting thrown to the ground courtesy of Sakura.

Sakura completely ignored Naruto and looked at Sasuke, "Can I sit next to you Sasuke-kun?" She asked before Ino and other fangirls made their way over. No one noticed Tora slip into the classroom and into her seat.

"Uchiha." Tora greeted...but it sounded quite forced.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke greeted in much the same way. Both Tora and Sasuke were Rookie of the Year and were fierce competitors when it came to kenjutsu.(Sword jutsus) Finally after watching the fangirls start to get violent and Tora having a good laugh, Sasuke decided to stop these annoying girls.

"Your all annoying. Now go away." He demanded with an ice cold voice. Many girls cowered and Tora was silently cheering her rival on. Sakura had finally noticed Tora presence and started to look quite angry.

"Why are you sitting next to Sasuke-kun?!" She yelled while the other girls turned red with anger.

"Before I answer that...I have a question. Questions actually. First, why is your hair pink? Secondly, does Sasuke even like it when you call him Sasuke-kun? Thirdly, what the hell is your problem, punching my brother to the ground? And fourth, Go Away." Tora finished with a huff.

"The fourth wasn't a question, it was a statement." Sakura stated with a smug look.

"Oh yeah? Well here's a question...Would you rather me to cut your precious hair and face with my katana or use a bomb to disintegrate you?" Tora finished and made a chakra sword to show she was serious. The fangirls immediately backed off and Tora swore she heard The Uchiha say thank you. But she wouldn't press it...just this once.

* * *

Iruka was currently naming off teams. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Tora Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Tora's mouth was agape and Sasuke was brooding.

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." They were each quiet and seemed to like their arraignments. Iruka read off another team.

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." Ino was furious, Shika was sleeping and Choji was eating...everybody wins. Well not everybody it seemed. Naruto was furious, Tora was furious and Sasuke was brooding and somewhat furious.

"WHY ARE WE IN THE SAME TEAM AS THE TEME/UCHIHA?!" The twins shouted, pointing their fingers at Iruka.

"Naruto!" Iruka started while Tora sat. "Mr. Uchiha as well as your sister have gotten the highest marks." At this sentence both the Uchiha and female Uzumaki glared at each other. "You have the lowest marks Naruto." Iruka finished. Naruto quietly sat down and put his head in his arms, while the others laughed at him. Tora's heartwarming electric blue eyes turned icy with a slit pupil as she glared at them all. They stopped laughing. A few backed away or ran out. Tora's eyes returned to normal and she mumbled to herself, "Yeah, you run away..." as she continued her glaring contest with the lone Uchiha. Naruto caught her words and grinned to himself.

"It's lunch already?" Iruka asked himself as he looked at the clock. "Alright kids. After lunch you return here and your senseis will pick you up. Off you go." Iruka finished while walking out of the classroom.

"I'm gonna find Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated while running off leaving Sasuke and Tora alone in the classroom.

"Uchiha...It seems we have to tolerate each other for the time being." Tora stated.

"It seems we do. Just don't bother me." Sasuke finished while standing up and walking off.

"As long as you don't bother me." Tora retorted standing as well.

"Deal." Sasuke said while walking out of the classroom. No one would see the small smile that graced his lips as he exited the building.

* * *

Tora was walking aimlessly throughout the academy grounds during lunch. Minding her business and humming to herself she stumbled upon a peculiar sight. THE Sasuke Uchiha and the president of his fan club, Sakura Haruno, were going to kiss. She felt almost, ALMOST jealous, so she closed her eyes and directed chakra all around herself like she would with her explosions, but with her eyes closed she could faintly see chakra signatures. A little something she picked up from Neji-Nii-san as she liked to call him. Tora reopened her eyes and smiled in satisfaction. "What are you smiling about Uzumaki?" a hauntingly familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Tora pointed to the bench 'Sasuke' and Sakura were sitting on. "Watch." she quietly said.

Sasuke looked to here she was pointing and a look of horror crossed his face. "That's what the dobe was doing?" he asked aloud.

"Shhh!"Tora demanded. 'Wait for it...Wait for it...' she thought. Sasuke was going to make a jump for it but Tora held his hand and kept him still. "Wait for it..." she whispered. 'Sasuke' and Sakura were about to kiss when a look of pain crossed the fake Sasuke's face. The fake Sasuke ran off leaving a very red and confused Sakura behind. Tora fell to the ground laughing still holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke fell on top of her and was blushing furiously while the small girl beneath him continued laughing hysterically. His foot was caught in a tree root... Perfect. Finally after many attempts to get off said girl, she stopped laughing only to find Sasuke's face inches from her own. She could feel his hot breath on her face. 'Look how cute he is when he blushes!!' Tora thought while smiling and blushing herself. 'Wait...NO! Mental slap!' suddenly Tora's free hand reached up and she slapped herself. 'Not physically you moron! He's on top of me...RAPE!' she yelled inside her mind.

"RAPE!!" Tora began yelling. Sasuke's free hand covered her mouth.

"Don't even start...It's your fault we're stuck in this mess."

"It is not!! Am I on top of myself?!" Tora yelled.

Sasuke used all his will power to not laugh. "You took my hand and didn't let go. You fell on the ground laughing and brought me with you. My foot is caught in a tree root and I can't get up."

"Still not my fault Mr. I'm-Too-Emo-For-my-Shirt."

"This coming from a girl who smiles and slaps herself?"

"I DID NOT!" Tora began wacking him. Suddenly she yelled out, "Slap!"

"Slap??" Sasuke asked with that adorable confused look on his face.

"Ya see, I meant to actually slap you...not say it..." Tora said sheepishly.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked while smiling quite hot like.

"Jeez, control you hormones Uchiha." Tora said while she giggled. "And move your foot to the left. Sasuke obeyed and to his surprise he was free. Both sat down in silence.

"So what are you gonna do about y brother impersonating you? And the pink haired psycho?"

"Dunno..." Sasuke replied.

Silence enveloped them once again, until a pure evil grin made it's way onto Tora's face. "I know..." She said out loud finding it difficult not to laugh evilly then and there. "But I'm gonna need a partner."

"What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asked curiosity getting the better of him. Tora whispered the plan in his ear and held out her hand. Sasuke thought for a minute and took her hand. "You got yourself a partner Uzumaki."

* * *

Comment please!! 


	3. Enter Arina Chiame!

This is a prelude and important life of an imortant character.

DISCLAIMER...is it really necessary???

my computers been dead for months...plz review!!!!!

* * *

The earliest age I can remember is when I was seven. My brother and I were out in the fields that once surrounded the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. I was innocent, young and uncorrupted. I was just starting in the academy to be a ninja like my brother, mother and late father. We had been tossing kunai at clones when they hit. These times were not as innocent as I was. We were in war with nearly everyone, Ninja's from Grass stole the one thing that kept me innocent.

Late in the afternoon, Makari, my brother, and I were training. We were too focused for him to sense for them. Seconds after I killed two of his clones with taijutsu, a team from Grass appeared. My brother launched to protect me and try to deal with the ninja's. All I remember was a clash of steel, and Makari telling me to run. I also remeber dodging into the grass and hiding. When the sounds of battle faded and disapeared I went back.

Never had I seen someone so broken. My brother lay there, coughing up blood. I was beside him in seconds later, crying. He looked to me with that goofy smile, and grabbed the pendant from his neck and offered it to me.

"Arina, you were never meant to carry ths burden, but now you have to," He coughed more blood, "This pendant holds the secret our family was bestowed by the Village. Mom gave it to me, now I'm giving it to you."

"I don't understand" One of my tears felt onto his cheek. He smiled weakly.

"You will when your older. Just never say yes to it." With those words, he placed he pendant in my had and closed his eyes for what I knew was the final time.

* * *

I was ten when I left the accademy with Tearen, the Misukage's daughter, and Airianna my cousin. We left then to the Village Hidden in the Rocks for the chunin exams, the war seeming to settle just for this occassion. It was there, in out field exams that I lost all kindness towards other villages. Tearen and Airianna were murdered before my eyes and I was left there to die. I remember thinking if this is what Makari felt... It was after thinking that I met Kakashi for the first time. His team and him, they saved my life.

Later, after I had passed he exams and returned to my village did i know what my brother meant that day. My clan had been slaughtered when the Misukage heard about Tearen. They beat m to the point where I was amost dead when a voice spoke to me from within.

"So, this is what is to happen to me? Passed onto one of the weakest Chiame's, who was guarenteed to live because of that weakness only to DIE?"

"Who are you?"

"I, child, am the demon sealed into the pendant you bear. I am the Eleven-tailed Kodoku. Let me save you, so we can BOTH live. I can teach you the ways of your clan that was never taught to you. I can keep you alive until you pass me on, and even then you will live longer then many of your day and age."

"Makari told me to never say yes to you..."

"Child, do you wish to die? Do you wish for your clan, one of the most powerful, to die out just because you said no?"

"No."

"Then let me help you."

"...Alright."

When I awoke everyone was dead, slaughtered, blood everywhere. The buildings were broken, yet stood on their weak supports.

"Child, we must leave."

And so we did. I turned my back on my now slaughtered village, walked away and never looked back.

* * *

Two years worth of training under the demon within me left me emotionless. I was the perfect killing machine, my justu's were only mine because of what they had done to my clan. My clan was now a ledgend, the power to destroy villages within one single jutsu, was now gone. Or so they thought. I ran into my aunt one day and she directed me to Kohona, The Village Hidden in the Leafs. I went there soley because she was my last living realitive. My mothers best friend lived in this village with her husband. He was even Hokage, the Fourth if I understood right. They both welcomed me with open arms, thinking I was dead. Three months after, when I had just passed the ANBU tests, I got to name one of their twins. Tora. She was a beautiful child. I became her appointed guardian after her mother died of complications. I became her full guardian after the Fourth died, sealing the nine and ten tails in te twins. When I came to collect her from the Elders, Kakashi held the girl, and held her with means that told me he wouldn't hand her over.

"A 12 year old cannot care for a baby." He had told me. I glared at the man who held my charge. That girl he held, along with her twin, were my world.

"Kakashi, you are holding my charge. I am an ANBU at age 12, The Fourth left her in my care. He saw I was able to keep her safe. Now, give me my charge or do I have to get the elders to make you?" I told him, my tone testy. He reluctantly handed her over. That was when I made the choice.

* * *

The next day, I was standing before the Third and the village elders who granted me permission to raise her away from Hidden Leaf until she was 5. Those 5 years that followed where the most happiest of my life. We had come to settle in Tea, and I had watched her grow, and regarded her as a foster daughter or a little sister. When she turned 5 I debated not taking her back, but knew better. The headman of the village we were in wish we could stay. For in exchange for food, clothing and shelter I had kept the village safe all these years. They village sent me away with enough to retire by the time I left.

* * *

I took Tora back to Konoha, and presented her to the Third and the village elders, and faded into the background. She had become a charge of the village now, much to my disagreement. I'll never admit it out loud, but the day they took her from me, I cried. Watching her walk away with an Elder nearly killed me. She wasn't my little one anymore, my little girl or sister, no. She was Tora Uzumaki, charge of the village.

* * *

I busied myself with missions while she was in the academy, and watched from a roof top with silent tears as she graduated. The Third then called me in for a long-term mission in Lightning country to find the Akatsuki and try to stop them before they came for Tora, and her brother, Naruto. Now, at 21 I'm finally home, and my charge from years ago is going to train with me to once again harness the power of her demon and the abilities that come with it. Just like when she was 5.

"I'm finally home."

* * *

I never once believed in anything other then the fact we were set on this earth to live a painful life, and die a painful death.

Now I walk these shallow halls, the fact becoming fiction as I'm smiled at, and remembered by who I am, not by what I've done.

Though I walk knowing someday I'll meet my demise, I take pride in the fact I'll look it in the face and say;

I've been to hell and back, and your nothing I am scared of.

-Erin


	4. Enter Silence Shakimi!

I was always different. My long black hair, and ice blue eyes set me apart from everyone. The cat ears didn't help much either. It was because of this that everyone looked at me with fright evident in their eyes. Hell, even my brother was afraid of me. I was born in Konoha with my 'bloodline' activated and killed the doctor holding me where he stood. When I was two I watched my father kill my mother. I hated Konoha after that and vowed to never go back. That's when I decided to never love or have feelings toward anyone.

* * *

At the age of 10 my father joined an organization called the Akatsuki, where I met the only person I thought could understand me. He became my best friend. He was a couple years older than me and he told me everything. The only person I let break down the walls I built around myself.

* * *

When I was 12 my father left the Akatsuki and tried to bring me with him. I refused and stayed with the boy i befriended...and came to love. Later that year I was accepted into the Akatsuki in my fathers place. For the next few years I trained with my love and worked for my father on sometimes. I did missions, got more powerful and learned about my bloodline and the demon I possessed. I learned of the 8 tailed snake on my 14th birthday. My best friend told me of it and helped my use it's powers to my advantage. Who is this friend you may ask? He's the one and only...Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

It wasn't until I was 17 that I found myself at Orochimaru's hideout after a meeting with him and the Akatsuki...

"Sin-sama? Orochimaru-sama requests your presence." Kabuto called from the doorway of my quarters. He was cowering in fear also. Pitiful.

"Fine." I replied pushing past him and walking to Orochimaru's quarters.

"Ah, Silence. Great to ssssee you."

"What do you want?" I asked with hate in my eyes.

"A mission. A long term mission actually. I have my eyes set on two new bodies. I want you to watch over them...and when I call for it...to bring them here."

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere your quite familiar with actually." Orochimaru said with his snake like eyes gleaming. "Konoha."

My breath hitched and I could feel color draining from my face. "Who are the bodies?"

"Uzumaki Tora..."

"The Fourth's daughter?"

"...And Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Itachi-kun's brother?" I thought aloud.

"Yes. Your dear Itachi-kun's brother. And during the chunnin exams I'm going to have a small visit."

"Put the curse mark on them you mean?" I asked touching my own.

"Precisely. Now go pack. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Hai..."

* * *

Returning to my room at Akatsuki hideout I began to have a tantrum. I threw things around and punched the walls.

"You'll hurt yourself." a cold voice stated from behind me.

"I don't care Itachi-kun...He's making me go to...Konoha..." I said the last word with venom.

"A mission is a mission Sin-chan. You know that." He stated while sitting on my bed.

"I know. But, why there?"

"To get the bodies he wants...who does he want anyway?"

"Uzumaki Tora..." Itachi visibly flinched. Silence (Sin for short) narrowed her eyes and wondered why he flinched.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?' he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Sasuke..." I repeated quieter.

Itachi's face became red and you could see the anger in his otherwise emotionless eyes. "My little brother..."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Protect him. Don't let him have either Sasuke or Tora."

"Done. But how will I manage it?"

"Go on with your mission normally. When he wants them, don't bring them. Don't let them get the curse mark either...especially the curse mark..."

"Alright. But I have to get ready. Wish me luck ?" I asked my eyes shimmering.

"Hn. Goodnight." He replied before walking out my door and closing it.

* * *

I stood infront of the gates of Konoha...My home...

I Silence Shakimi, only daughter of The Great Orochimaru, was home.

"I'm finally home..."

* * *

okay yet another important character. I'll post another chappie tomorrow and It'll be longer than usual...just had to get characters out of the way...please comment!

See ya!


	5. Survival Training?

I might post another tonite...i just feel like it...please review thanks!

* * *

"He's late!" Naruto began to whine while looking out the classroom door. It was empty except for my brother, Uchiha and I.

"Naruto sit down and wait!" I demanded while sitting on the table Sasuke was sitting at.

"But why is only our sensei late? All the other groups are with their sensei!"

"It doesn't matter!" I replied while glaring at the Uchiha.

"Haha! This will teach him to be late!" I heard Naruto exclaim after some clattering.

"Oi, Nii-san! What are you doing?" I asked while breaking from Sasuke's glare to see said brother setting a small trap for our sensei.

"It's his fault for being late!"

"But it's your fault if you get in trouble. You can't even tempt me to help you with tomatoes or dango."

"Hn. I Jounin isn't going to fall for a stupid trick like that." Sasuke began to say from his seat.

"I agree with Uchiha for once!" I began before we heard talking-more like arguing coming from outside our door.

"Jeez, Kakashi! You didn't have to be late!" a woman voice began.

"I got lost on the road of life!" a man, presumably Kakashi proclaimed. Suddenly a Jounin with unruly silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, and a mask was punched through the wall, and landed in a heap beside me. Through the hole in the wall a woman with brown hair in low pigtails and a Jounin outfit was still holding her fist infront of her.

"Baka! Tell the truth!" she yelled before walking through the hole and picking up the man, then shaking him furiously. "What do you want our students to think?! That we're idoits!?" she continued with a line of choice words directed at the man.

In the background the three Genins sweat dropped at the woman's antics. Suddenly the woman stopped shaking the man and looked at the three with a big smile. "Meet us on the roof!" and with that she poofed away.

"Well that was unexpected..." Tora said sweat dropping again. The other two could just nod.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the roof as the woman helped the man fix his injuries. She was clearly a medic nin. When she was done the man began to speak.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Tora asked while putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah baka. What should they say?" The woman asked with a smirk.

"What you like, hate, dreams and hobbies."

"Hey! Hey! Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked while copying his sister.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have few hobbies." The man Kakashi said.

"All we found out was his name!" Tora whispered to her brother.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Now you." Kakashi said to the woman beside him.

"I'm Arina Chiame. I like curing people, training, and my friends. I dislike Kakashi, gambling, and death. My dream is none of your concern...and don't really have any hobbies." The woman finally identified as Arina said. "Now you." She pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Arina's face and eyes suddenly brightened and her smile widened. "I like my sister, and cup ramen. But I like the kind Iruka sensei buys for me the most. I hate the three minutes it takes after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become the greatest of the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence!"

"He grew up interesting didn't he Kakashi?" whispered Arina with a small smile. "He's so much like his father."

"Yeah. He is." Kakashi replied a small smile under his mask. "Next!"

"I'm Uzumaki Tora!" Arina looked at the girl deeply and wondered what she was really like now. "I like my brother, tomatoes, dango, ramen, and my friends! My hobby is to blow things up and try different chakra combinations for different explosions! My dream is to also become Hokage! As great, if not better than the Fourth!"

"She's so grown up!" Arina exclaimed to herself smiling wider.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked not really interested.

Tora had an un-emotionless face on as she said, "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked the same as always, but inside he was slightly sad that she hated him.

"Alright, last guy." Kakashi stated while looking at Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and not many things that I like. I also have an ambition that I intend to not leave as a dream. The revival of my clan, and to...kill a certain man."

Kakashi looked unaffected at the last statement but Naruto was sweating.

'I hope he's not referring to me' Naruto thought while looking cautiously at the Uchiha.

"Alright. You three all have different personalities. We like that." Arina started. "We're going to start a mission tomorrow." She was cut off by the twins. Both stood and saluted. "What kind of mission would that be Sensei?"

"First we're going to do something all five of us can do." Kakashi said looking at the three kids intently.

"What, what, what is it?!" Naruto asked almost jumping out of his skin.

"Survival training." Arina finished.

"Survival Training?" Naruto asked.

"Why are we training on a mission?" Tora asked while Sasuke just gave a questioning look.

"This isn't ordinary training." Kakashi stated with a nod of his head.

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked confused.

Kakashi began to laugh while a vein popped on Arina's head. She hit him and yelled, "Baka! Stop trying to make it seem scary! How much crack did you have this morning?!"

"'Rina!! Stop hitting me!" Kakashi whined from the ground while nursing his sore head.

"Wow..."All three students said in unison.

"Anyway!" Arina said going back to normal. "This may seem surprising, but, out of twenty-seven graduates, only nine will become Genins." The air became tense. "The other eighteen will be sent back. In other words. This is a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66"

Naruto's jaw dropped, Sasuke looked pissed, and Tora didn't only look pissed...she acted pissed. "See they were surprised!" Kakashi stated from the ground. Arina proceeded to kick him.

"No damn way! I went through all that trouble for nothing!?" Tora screamed. Both Kakashi and Naruto looked at her and said simply, "Yeah, pretty much." Arina punched Kakashi while Tora punched Naruto. And for good measure, '_accidentally_' kicked Sasuke.

"What was the final exam for then?" Sasuke asked Arina.

"Oh that? That's just to pick out qualified Genins." Arina answered crossing her arms. "Anyway. We're going to decide who passes or fails tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equiptment and meet at 5 A.M.!"

"Now then, meeting over!" Kakashi said getting up with a bandage on his head. "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up if you do." Kakashi finished before poofing away.

* * *

It was 5 AM and the three students met at the training grounds.

"Morning Uchiha."

"Hn"

"Morning Teme."

"Hn."

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

* * *

"Hey guys! What's up?" both Kakashi and Arina greeted.

Sasuke stated simply, "Your both late."

"YOUR LATE!!!" The twins yelled, pointing at the two.

"A black cat crossed my path. What's your exscuse?" He asked Arina smugly.

"I got lost on the road of life" She replied with a smirk, causing Kakashi to glare at her.

"Ahem, anyway. Lets move on." Kakashi said while leading the four to a clearing with three logs. He set an alarm clock on the middle log and set the timer. "12 PM!" He stated while holding up two bells. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't doesn't eat lunch."

"NANI?!" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi continued.

"I'll tie you up over there and eat infront of you."

"But why are there only two bells?" Tora asked holding up two fingers.

"Hm. Since there's only two one of you will be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. That person will go to the academy. It might be just one or all three." Kakashi explained holding up the bells before handing one to Arina.

"You can use your shuriken. But you won't get one from one of us unless you come at us with the intent to kill." Arina finished before pocketing the bells. "We're going to start after I say 'ready, start"

"Kakashi-Sensei! You can't even block a hit from a girl." Naruto said laughing.

"In society those with the less abilities tend to complain more. Ignore the guy with the lowest score." Kakashi said before pocketing his own bell.

Naruto began to get mad and grabbed a kunai from his kunai pouch. He lunged at Kakashi.

"Baka!" Tora exclaimed before Arina grabbed his hand and positioned his arm the kunai pointing at his own head.

"Don't get to hasty. He didn't say start yet." Arina said before letting him go. "At least you have the intention to kill."

"I'm starting to like you three." Kakashi began. "We're going to start. Ready, Start!" The three students jumped into the surrounding trees.


	6. The Hardest Test!

"A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide." Kakashi stated while looking at Arina.

"Good. Their concealed nicely..." She trailed off as Naruto began yelling.

"Lets have a match fair and square!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

Arina seat dropped and looked at Naruto.

"Aren't you a little weird compared to the others?" Kakashi asked while closing his visible eye in annoyance.

"What's weird is your hairstyle!" Naruto proclaimed making Arina laugh. Suddenly he began running at Kakashi. Before Naruto could get three feet from him, Kakashi reached into his shuriken pouch making Naruto stop.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." Kakashi stated before finally taking out what he was reaching for.

"Your kidding me...you took all that time to take out your pervy book?" Arina asked while tapping her foot.

Kakashi ignored the last comment and turned to Naruto. "Well? Come and get me."

"But...But...why did you take out a book?" Naruto questioned.

"Why? Because I'm curious as to how the story develops. Don't worry, it's the same wether I read this book or not." Kakashi said while flipping a page.

"I'M GONNA POUND YOU!!!" Naruto yelled while swinging his fist and running at Kakashi. When Naruto went to punch Kakashi he disappeared behind him.

"A ninja shouldn't let an enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot."

"His hand posture..." Tora wondered aloud as she was watching from a tree. "The tiger seal? Is he going to use a high ranked attack on Nii-san?"

"Hidden Village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art...!" Kakashi began. "A thousand years of pain!" With that he tuck his fingers on Naruto's ass and Naruto went flying.

"It wasn't a ninjutsu?" Tora asked herself.

"Two idoits..." Sasuke said in annoyance.

* * *

Sasuke began to reach for his kunai pouch but stopped when he heard Tora's voice. "Their strength is so unfair. What are we supposed to do?"

"Damn. She's right..." his hand moved back to his side. Suddenly two shuriken were speeding from Naruto's direction...where Arina caught them with two fingers. Naruto jumped from his hiding spot.

"You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon..." Arina stated before dropping the shuriken.

"I know..." Naruto reluctantly said as Kakashi walked over.

"You said you wanted to be greater that the Hokages, but your actions say otherwise."

"I can still fight if I'm hungry!" Naruto proclaimed as his stomach growled. From the tree's you could also hear two stomachs's growling. "I was just off guard a while ago!" Naruto began to flail his arms as both Kakashi and Arina walked away. "My greatest attack! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Suddenly seven Naruto's surfaced from the water all falling toward Kakashi and Arina.

"You'll never win!" Kakashi said while standing straighter. Suddenly he was caught from behind.

"We're twins remember?" A girls voice sounded from behind him. Tora was latched onto his torso, holding him in place as the Naruto clones kept running. Kakashi looked over at Arina who was currently fighting seven Tora clones. "Shadow replications?" he asked himself aloud.

"A ninja shouldn't let an enemy get behind him...right Kakashi-sensei?" Tora asked with a smirk.

Naruto was closing in fast and didn't notice Kakashi trade places with Tora. Naruto punched Tora in the face...hard." Arina had done the exact same thing with Tora's clones. Now the real Tora was beating on the real Naruto and the clones were fighting each other proclaiming that one of them was Kakashi.

"Baka we'll just undo the replication and only three will be left." Naruto stated from under Tora's foot.

"Oh...good idea..."

...Then there was two...

* * *

"Look a bell!" they both said excited. Indeed there was two bells on the ground. They both reached for them, only to be caught by a rope and hanging from a tree. Naruto immeditaly began freaking out and Tora folded her arms...

"Well this sucks..."She said while reahching for a kunai.

"Use your techniques after thinking carefully. Thats how I used it to my advantage. And, don't fall for an obvious trap idoits..."

"Yeah Naruto! Don't fall for an obvious trap!" Tora stated from beside him.

"What do you mean...your in the same situation..." Tora just smirked and poofed out of existence...

Kakashi and Arina jumped away from three incoming kunais and landed to see a triumphant looking Tora.

"Dude, you totally missed them. Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked as he began to cut the rope.

Before anyone could see what was happening Tora went behind the two senseis and whispered something so that they could only hear it.

"Boom..." and dissapeared again.

Kakashi and Arina's eyes widened as an enormus explosion caused them to fly back through a few trees before landing against a boulder. Tora appeared infront of where the two senseis landed only to find logs. Naruto by that time had gotten down and taken cover.

"DAMNIT!!!" Tora began punching the ground furiously. "I'm such an idoit! I should have realized tthey would have used replication jutsu!" She stopped suddenly. "Sasuke..." Exhaling she jumped into the forest.

* * *

"Damn it! They used another replacement..." Sasuke said while jumping through the forest.

"Where is he? Did sensei already get to him?" Tora asked herself while running. She stopped suddenly as she spotted Arina. "I'm safe! She didn't notice me!"

"Tora, behind you." Arina then created some hand signs and Tora was cast into an illusion.

"Heh. I know it's an illusion. Release." Tora began to walk, keeping her guard up of course.

"Tora..." a male voice called.

"Sasuke?" Tora asked happily. She didn't even notice she was happy.

There lying on the ground covered in weapons, and blood was Sasuke. "Tora...Help me..."

"Oh my God...SASUKE!!!!!" Tora screamed as she began to run to him, taking out bandages. "Sasuke it's okay. I'll fix you up..." 'Sasuke' just smirked and dissapeared. "Are you joking me? Not only was it an illusion...but why do I like him?!"

"Mabye i overdid it...at least she realized her feelings!" Arina smiled at the thought and jumped away.

* * *

Sasuke heard Tora scream his name. "What the...?" he thought to himself before turning and finding Kakashi behind him.

Naruto meanwhile was finding his way over to where the lunch was. "Now I'll just eat and not have to get a bell! Time to eat!"

"What do you think your doing?" A woman's voice called from overhead.

"Arina-sensei I just...joke...bye!!!" Naruto called while running and hiding.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in a hole caused by Kakashi-sensei. It was a ninjutsu. Only his head was visible and he couldn't move. "Well this sucks..." He said to himself. Then some leaves rustled infront of him and Tora popped out. They looked at each other for a minute before Sasuke spoke, "Tora."

"Now he's a severed head?!" she yelled before fainting.

After many attempts Sasuke finally got out of the hole and made his way over to Tora. He knelt beside her and looked at her. Smiling to himself he took a piece of hair away from her face. She began to stir and he took his hand away.

Tora woke up to see Sasuke standing over her with a small smile on his face.

"Sasuke? You were okay!" She announced before hugging him. Sasuke in turn blushed and awkwardly hugged her back. She stepped away and took a good look at him. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asked while he took a good 'look' at her.

"Dizzy but fine. We should probably go."

"Yeah. Good luck."

"You too." Then both took off separately into the forest again.

* * *

"You stomachs are growling eh? Well you probably want to know the results to the test. None of you need to return to the academy!" Tora began to jump around in excitement, Sasuke smirked in excitement, and Naruto who was tied to a log moved in excitement.

"You mean we...?!" Tora began.

"Yes. You three...should quit being ninja's!" Arina finished shouting the last part.

"We couldn't get a bell but why should we quit?!" Naruto asked struggling in his binds.

"It's because your just kids who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi said as if it were nothing.

Sasuke jumped up and began running at Kakashi. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was pinned to the ground with a kunai at his throat. "Do you think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by breaking into groups?"

"What do you mean?" Tora asked.

"In other words, you three don't understand the meaning of this test." Arina said crossing her arms.

"We've been asking you what it is!" Tora yelled while falling to the ground and looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Jeez, are your brains empty? You don't get why your in a group?" Kakashi asked while looking at the twins.

"So what about three people being in a group?!" Naruto asked/yelled with a vein popping on his temple.

"Teamwork" both Kakashi and Arina chorused.

"Wait! If all of us came at you at once it still wouldn't work. There's only two bells!" Tora stated looking up from Sasuke's gaze. "There would be group conflict!"

"Exactly. This test tries to put you against each other. In this situation, we look for those who put teamwork before themselves. It was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic." Kakashi finished.

"Missions are done in groups." Arina began. "it's true every ninja needs well developed individual ninja abilities but teamwork is more important! An individual action can cause injure or even death to your teammates!"

"For example..." Kakashi started. "Tora! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" Identical shocked looks covered the twins faces.

"That's what will happen. After getting someone taken hostage, you will be forced with a difficult decision, and someone will die." Arina said looking at Tora.

"In every mission, you put your life on the line." Kakashi began again. "Look at this stone." He got off Sasuke and walked toward the KIA stone. "All these names are those praised as heroes in this village. My friends names are carved on here as well." A moment of silence passed. "I'll give you one more chance. But the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if your up to the challenge...But don't let Naruto eat."

"Nani?!"

"This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early." Kakashi said walking toward them. "If anyone feed's him they will fail."

* * *

Tora and Sasuke began eating when they were interrupted by Naruto's stomach. Both of them looked at him. "I'm okay even if I don't eat!" Naruto said smiling. His stomach said otherwise though.

"Here." Sasuke said while moving his food toward Naruto.

"But sensei said..." Tora trailed off.

"It's alright. I don't sense them nearby. We're going to get the bells together. It'll only be trouble if he's hungry." Sasuke said.

"Your right. Here Nii-san!" Tora said smiling and putting her lunch in Naruto's direction.

"One problem..." Naruto said while showing his tied hands to her. "See?"

"Baka. I'm only doing this once understood?!" Tora yelled while feeding her brother. Not soon after he'd swallowed a large explosion erupted infront of them. Kakashi and Arina appeared from the smoke and looked very angry.

"You three!" Tora dropped her food and covered her face. "You three broke the rule. Are you prepared for punishment?" Arina then did some hand signs and a thunderstorm began above them. Tora held her head and cowered in fear. Naruto looked at her in sympathy, then looked at Sasuke to help her. Sasuke gave him a questioning look and Naruto mouthed 'She's afraid of thunder and lightning.'

Sasuke cautiously walked toward the shaking girl and rubbed her back like his mom used to do for him.

"Any last words?" Kakashi asked while towering over them.

"But...but you said..." Naruto was stuttering and was clearly afraid.

Tora sit up but she still latched on to Sasuke for comfort. Suddenly Sasuke spoke up, "We're a three man team right?"

"Yeah! W-we three are o-one!" Tora exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto yelled frantically.

"You three are one, eh?" Kakashi said while advancing toward the three as the storm suddenly stopped. Kakashi and Arina knelt forward with big smiles.

"You Pass!" they said in unison.

"You are the first. Other's I had previously were blockheads. They only listened to what I said." Kakashi said looking deep in thought. "In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum. But those who don't take cause of their friends are worse then scum." Kakashi finished.

"The training ends here. Starting tomorrow the 7th group starts missions!"

* * *

Please review I might post again later...I just feel like writing...I guess it's just to make up for my lacking in writing but thanks for reading! 


	7. To The Wave Country!

Team 7 was currently on a mission...a D rank mission...

* * *

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B." Sasuke's voice cracked through the radio communicator.

"This is Tora, arrived at point C."

"this is Naruto, arrived at point A." a few moments passed before another voice was heard.

"Your slow Naruto..." Kakashi's voice sounded.

"Okay, 7th unit...The target has moved! After it!" Arina practically shouted through the communicator.

"This is sooo embarrassing..." Tora whispered while walking through some bushes, and hiding behind a tree not far from the Uchiha.

"Your still going on about it?" he asked sniggering.

"Bite me Uchiha." Tora replied.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto spoke first. "Five meters I'm ready to go. Believe it!"

"We believe it Naruto..." both Arina and Tora's voice spoke through.

"I'm ready too." Sasuke spoke.

"Dude, I think we've established we're ready...and why do we need a radio communicator for this mission again?" Tora was getting agitated. Not only was this mission completely stupid, but the pay was low too.

"Just get the target already...GO!" Arina shouted yet again from the communicators. The three Genin jumped toward their target, but Naruto got to it first.

* * *

Finally landing next to Naruto and Sasuke, Tora looked down in embarrassment. There in Naruto's arms was their target...a cat...named Tora...need I go on?

"Does it have a ribbon on it's right ear? Is it our target, Tora?" Kakashi asked.

"What did you want?" Tora asked after hearing her name.

"Uzumaki! He was talking about the cat, and yes sensei it's the right cat." Sasuke said laughing slightly.

"Jeez, sorry Mr. I'm-Too-Emo-For-My-Shirt! Stupid egotistical bastard..."

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked advancing toward his female teammate.

"I called you an emo. Egotistical. Bastard." Tora replied only to be pushed to the ground by Sasuke.

* * *

With Kakashi and Arina...

* * *

"How much you wanna bet they're gonna end up together?" Arina asked Kakashi after hearing Tora and Sasuke argue then the sounds of fighting.

"My whole Icha Icha Paradise series that they won't" Kakashi replied, holding out his hand.

"Your on baka." Arina said shaking his hand.

"Ahh, Torsuke...how cute will that be?..."

* * *

Back with the other members...

* * *

"I'm not emo!" Sasuke said while trying to stop Tora from moving.

"Okay, Sas-GAY!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Jeez, calm your hormones Uchiha! Poor Naruto is defenceless."

It took Sasuke a minute to register what she had said. "I said I'm not gay!"

The two of them were roughhousing, with Naruto and the cat Tora just watching in the background.

"Teme!" Tora yelled millimeters from Sasuke face, noses touching.

"Baka!" He retorted with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Jeez Sasuke, calm your hormones." a woman's voice called from behind the two. Kakashi moved behind Sasuke. After the words were spoken, Kakashi pushed Sasuke forward causing him to liplock with the female Uzumaki. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Tora immediately pulled back and began to gag. Sasuke spit and began to brood, while glaring at both Kakashi and his 'rival'. While Naruto was laughing his ass off, Arina's killer intent spiked and scared the crap outta Kakashi.

"She's too young! Baka!" As usual Kakashi was flying, and as usual Kakashi was reading his book. I think he's used to flying by now.

* * *

"Oh my cute Tora-chan!" A plump woman was fiercely hugging Team 7's target. "I thought I lost you forever!" This plump woman just happened to be the Wife of the Country of Fire's Feudal Lord, Madam Shijimi.

"Stupid cat is getting what it deserves." Naruto proclaimed in a whisper.

"No wonder it ran away..." Tora thought aloud. Soon Madam Shijimi was thanking the four and was out the door.

* * *

"Now then, the next mission for Kakashi's seventh unit is...Babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, grocery shopping at the neighboring town, helping dig up potatoes at-" The Hokage was cut off by Naruto.

"NO! No thanks to all of those I want an exciting mission! Choose something else!" Naruto was yelling quite loud too.

"Never saw that one coming..." Arina whispered sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"There's some truth to it though." Sasuke said to no one in particular.

"I agree." Tora replied before the two looked at each other and turned away...blushing.

"Baka! You do these missions to gain experience!" Iruka stated from his seat next to the Hokage.

"True. But how the hell do you gain experience from grocery shopping?" Tora asked before being pummeled to the ground by Arina's fist.

"We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Naruto yelled before being pummeled by Kakashi's fist.

"Don't hurt him!" Arina yelled before hitting Kakashi and sending him flying out the open window.

"Naruto! Tora!" The Hokage began. Everyone turned to listen to him. "I guess I need to explain what missions are...Arina take it away!"

"But you said you-Oh never mind. Clients come here everyday. The missions can range from babysitting to assassinations. They are separated into A, B, C, or D rank missions according to difficulty. Ninja's are separated from Genins, Chuunin, and Jounins according to their ability. Higher officials assign missions to ninja with appropriate experience. D-rank's are for you losers, and if we feel like it we'll give you a C. B's and C's are for Chuunins. Jounin's get A's, and Elite, Anbu and Leader's get S ranked. You guy's just recently became Genin, so D ranked are most suited." Arina finished.

"We had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so we're going to have miso today. We usually have miso on monday's but we had a messed up schedule so..." Naruto was talking to his team about he and his sister's eating schedule.

A anime vein appeared on Arina's head. "Listen!" She yelled at them.

Tora turned to the Hokage. "That's nice and all. But we're not the same kids who used to pull pranks ya know." Tora said while sitting and puffing up her cheeks in annoyance.

Moments passed before the Hokage spoke. "I understand..." A look of surprise crossed everyone's face. "If you insist. I will allow you a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person."

"Really?" Tora's face broke out in a huge grin. "Who? Who? The Feudal Lord? Or a handsome Prince?" Sasuke went back to brooding after the last thing.

"It's this guy." the Hokage said while a man walked into the room. His age was obvious, and so was his drunkenness. He was dressed in traditional villager clothes and was holding a sake bottle.

"What? They're all kids! Is the smallest one with the idiotic face really a ninja?" The man asked, his words slurred.

"Haha! Who's the smallest one?" Naruto asked laughing. Both Tora and Sasuke stepped behind him and compared their heights. Sasuke was tallest and Tora was middle with Naruto an inch shorter. When Naruto realized what the man said he started to jump for the old man. "I'm going to kill you!" He proclaimed with the newly returned Kakashi holding him back.

"Wait a sec..." Tora said before doing the same as Naruto and being held back by Arina. "We're twins! I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't kill the one your going to escort, idoits." Kakashi said while shaking his head.

Arina hit Kakashi with her free hand and sent he and Naruto flying. "Don't call her an Idoit!" Anger was evident on her face but soon calmed as the man spoke.

"I am the expert bridge builder, Tazuna! When we reach my home I expect you to protect my life with yours until the bridge is finished."

* * *

Another chappie on it's way... Lol I love how Arina keeps beating up Kakashi it's so funny. Please reviw too by the way. I need more reviews...Thanks to those who have! 


	8. The First Real Battle!

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yelled while thrusting his arms in the air.

"Dobe. It's not that exciting." Sasuke said while adjusting his backpack.

The team and Tazuna were currently standing at the village gates, about to start their mission.

"It is for us. We've never been out of the village before." Tora replied with pink STILL on her cheeks. Naruto was looking around happily with Kakashi, Arina and Tazuna looking on in amazement. Seriously, how much energy does that kid have?

"Hey, will a kid like that really be able to take o a mission?" Tazuna asked pointing at Naruto.

Naruto stopped as Kakashi laughed. "Two Jounins will be accompanying you. It'll be no trouble."

Naruto's face was priceless. It was a mix of anger and constipation as Tazuna's words rang through his head.

"Hey Geezer! Don't underestimate ninjas!" Naruto yelled while pointing at the old man.

"Nii-san? He wasn't underestimating ninjas...I think he was just stating the obvious..." Tora said while sniggering. She knew Naruto would be great. She just liked to pick on him when he wasn't so great.

"Tora-chan! Your mean! I'm a great ninja!" Naruto retorted, still looking at Tazuna. "I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day...The name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

Naruto was hit to the ground. "Don't listen to the baka! The name of the next Hokage is Uzumaki Tora!"

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right?" Tazuna asked after he took a swig of his drink. "I don't think kids like you can become one."

"Shut-up! We're willing to go through any hardship to be Hokage! Even if it means sharing the title!" Tora and Naruto both yelled.

* * *

The team and Tazuna were walking on the roads through the forest. Naruto was being quiet, Kakashi was reading, Arina was glaring at Sasuke who was looking at Tora who was twiddling her thumbs. She wasn't used to the Uchiha staring at her...but it kinds freaked her out. Almost as if he...The thought was cut off as Arina's voice cut through the silent air. "Get in formation!" The Genin complied and each took out a kunai, but in Tora's case she made a chakra sword. Suddenly from behind them two ninja burst from a puddle. They were mist ninja alright and had spiked chains. The chains wrapped around Kakashi and ripped him to shreds. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tora screamed in fear as the two ninjas materialized behind her brother. (A/N: I apologize I can't write fight scenes that well...)

"Second one..." One of them said in a nasally voice. Naruto was frozen in fear.

Naruto slowly turned as the chains began to move again. In a moments notice Sasuke was in the air, and pinning the chains to trees with kunai and shuriken. He landed standing on both arms of the ninjas as the two ninjas tried to get the chains out. He took hold of one arm each. With a single scoff he kicked both ninja's heads and they skidded a few feet. In a flash they had let go of the chain and gained their footing...heading for both Tora and Tazuna.

"Stay back retard!" Tora screamed while assuming a defending position infront of Tazuna. The ninja's arm was reaching out toward her and suddenly a blue and black blur appeared infront of her. She looked directly at the Uchiha fan. Sasuke's arms were spread out as if to protect her. Tora's eyes widened as the arm drew ever nearer. Jest as it was about to reach it's target, Arina stopped the ninja and head locked him. Kakashi showed up with the other slung over his shoulder.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi-Sensei your alive!" Tora exclaimed smiling wide.

Sasuke held an annoyed expression. "Hn. What a show-off."

"Sorry for not helping out right away." Arina said. "Just wanted to see what you were capable of."

* * *

"Good job Sasuke. Tora." Kakashi said before walking off to tie up the ninjas. 

Naruto looked helpless. The poison in his hand wasn't helping either. "I couldn't do anything. But Sasuke was able to in his first real battle?" It was Narutos turn to pout. He didn't even notice the cut on his hand.

Sasuke wasn't afraid at all? He helped me with that calm face and not soiling his clothes at all?" Tora whispered.

Sasuke turned to face her with a small smile gracing his lips. "Hey. Are you hurt scaredy cat?" Tora blushed in embarrassment and lowered her head. She had never cried before, but she wanted to right now.

A comforting hand was on her shoulder, and she looked into the grey eyes of her female sensei. "You did good! You were willing to give your life. That's a big step for a shinobi." Arina smiled as the young girl's eyes glistened in gratitude. "Oh and Naruto." said boy turned to her. "There's poison on these guy's nails. We need to get it out right away. We gotta open up the wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move or it will spread."

"By the way Tazuna-san." Kakashi spoke before turning to the man.

"W-what?" Tazuna asked clearly intimidated.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

"These guy's are Chuunin-class ninja from Mist." Kakashi said referring to the tied ninja in front of them. "They're known to keep fighting no matter the cost." 

"Why did you let them fight then?" Tazuna asked while taking another gulp of sake.

"I needed to know who the target was." Kakashi said eyeing Tazuna. "In other words, were you being targeted or someone else in our group. We haven't heard anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was to protect you from armed gangs and robbers. This mission is at least an A rank." Kakashi finished.

"It's our job to support and guard you until the bridge is completed. if ninja are enemy, it would have been an expensive B rank. You must have your reasons but it troubles us if you lie." Arina nodded pleased at Tazuna's face.

"We need to go back to Konoha and get the poison out of Naruto too." Tora thought aloud while looking at her brother.

"What a burden. Let's go back and cure Naruto." Kakashi said while looking deep in thought.

Naruto suddenly brought out a kunai and stabbed it into his hand. "Why am I always so different...Why am I always...Damn it!" The pain in Naruto's voice was evident. "I've completed lots of missions...I should be stronger...I practice everyday! I'm never going to do something that requires anyone to help me. I'm not going to be scared or try to back out of things. I won't lose to Sasuke or my sister! I vow to the pain in my left hand. I will protect the old geezer with this kunai!" Naruto chuckled in spite of himself.

"Nii-san. That was a nice speech and all, and it's great you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly...but your going to die from loss of blood if anymore comes out." Tora said while sweat dropping. Silence. Birds chirping. More silence. Naruto began to sweat profusely.

"It's not good if you don't stop it. Seriously." Kakashi said, his eye in an upside down 'U'.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!" Naruto began to scream as he flailed his arms. "I can't die like this!"

"Show me your hand." Arina demanded as she crouched down to his level. He obliged but was still freaking out. Arina looked at it seriously. It was starting to heal already. The Kyuubi's power no doubt.

"Um...Am I...okay? You have a serious look on your face." Naruto asked shaking slightly with a scared look on his face.

Arina smiled and did some hand signs. Her hand glowed in green chakra and she placed it on his hand. When it was healed she cleaned the blood from his hands and stood up. "There all fixed!"

"Arigato..."

* * *

Okay! Another chappie...might do another one too...I feel like it...THE MEETING OF ZABUZA!!! Scary right there -sarcasm- Thanks to reviewers and plz review some more...they make me happy LOL 


	9. Enter Momochi Zabuza!

Sorry readers! I just got my internet back...I almost died too...I didn't have an i-Pod, internet, and our car broke down...it was brand new too...anyway...enjoy and please review!

I do not own Naruto! Just thought I'd clarify that...

**Bold** (Inner/demon/personal narrator...you'll get it later)

_Italic_ (thoughts)

Normal (...normal...)

* * *

(Tora's POV)

"The mist is so thick I can't see what's ahead." I whispered quietly, turning to my brother who was trying to see or smell anything. Silence enveloped us again.

"We should be able to see the bridge soon." The old man spoke for the first time.

"If we move along the bridge we'll be at the country of the wave." The rower spoke in whispered tones, gesturing us to look upwards. We waited until we could see the outline of something. The bridge, it turns out, was enormous. The sheer size brought surprise and wonder even to Sasuke's face.

Naruto's smile was wide, "Sugoi! It's huge!" Naruto's yelling set the rower off.

"Hey, be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm not using the engine. In other words, if we're caught, we'll be in trouble." Shock was written on all of our faces. I can only imagine my own.

"Tazuna-san..." Arina-sensei started while looking at the old man. "Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you." The old man's face was down and his eyes shadowed. "The identity of those after you, and why." a moment of tense silence. "Or we can call this mission off once ashore."

After a pregnant pause the Tazuna spoke. "I guess I need to tell you the real story then. I mean, I would like you to hear my story." This sparked my curiosity. "As you stated before, this mission is most likely outta your job description." Another long pause. I suspected it was to add drama. "An extremely terrible man is after my life." Bingo. But still...

"An extremely terrible man?" Kakashi-sensei asked his one eye narrowing in suspicion. "Who is it?"

"You must have heard the name before. Marine transportation billionaire Gatoh."

Arina-sensei's eyes widened, "Gatoh? The one from Gatoh Inc.? He's one of the richest men in this world."

"Nani? Nani? Who?" Naruto asked while moving forward slightly.

"He's the president of a marine transportation company on the outside. Underground he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He even does jobs like the takeovers of other companies and countries." Again with the pause. I imagined a short man with a mouse like appearance who spoke like Mickey Mouse...I shuddered. (A/N: NARUTO ABRIDGED!) "About a year ago he set his sights on Wave Country. He entered the country using violence and wealth as his shield and quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like this, taking over the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics and people. And the one thing Gatoh is afraid of, is the construction of this bridge." He finished by looking up at the bridge dramatically. I had to admit...it did effect me a bit.

"I see. So you, as the builder of the bridge, became an obstacle to him." I spoke while putting my hand under my chin.

"Then those ninjas were sent by Gatoh." Sasuke said while looking at me. Naruto on the other hand was scratching his head.

"But I don't understand. He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?" Kakashi asked while once again fixing his gaze on Tazuna-san.

"The Country Of The Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord doesn't have much money. We don't have much either. There isn't enough to request for an expensive B rank or above mission. If you quit your mission, I'll be killed for sure on my way home. No need to blame yourselves. It's just that my adorable little grandson will cry and cry then cry some more. Then my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha, and live a lonely life." Both Naruto and my eye twitched. "But it's not your fault." Sasuke's eyes closed and an anime vein appeared on his head. My right eye twitched, Naruto's left eye twitched, Kakashi-sensei was scratching his head with his eye in a 'U' shape, Arina-sensei was drumming her fingers on the boat edge and also had an anime vein pulsing on her head.

Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped, "I guess it can't be helped. We'll continue to escort you."

"That's good to hear." Tazuna spoke then turned to the rower flashing a victory sign and smiling. "I won"

* * *

(Normal POV)

After thanking the rower he left leaving the team...and Tazuna at the seemingly empty dock. Wave Country was beautiful, no doubt about it, just poor. "Alright take me home!" Tazuna announced putting his hands in his pockets. The walked away and into a forest. Arina looked bored and annoyed. '_If they attack, they'll send Jounin instead of Chuunin level ones_.' She closed her eyes in defeat. '_Oh well_...' Tora was walking in front with Naruto side by side behind her, Arina and Kakashi on either side of Tazuna behind them. Sasuke discreetly began walking beside Tora. She looked over at him with a pissed expression. '_I'm not gonna let this guy take the good parts anymore. It's high guard from now on bitches._' With that thought she rushed ahead and began to look around frantically. Everyone stopped and watched. This outta be good...

Tora took out a kunai when she heard a bush rustling. "There!" she exclaimed launching the kunai into said bush. Each expression was priceless. Sasuke's eyes bugged out, Naruto ran into a tree, Tazuna looked constipated...probably was too, Kakashi's visible eye widened as his hands froze in the air as he reached for his book. It looked like he was going to grab Arina's ass, Arina's eyes were big and her jaw dropped. That face didn't last long when she noticed Kakashi's hands.

"PERVERT!" she yelled while power punching him into the sky. Naruto composed himself and looked into the sky while saying, "Team Kakashi blasting off again!" which earned him odd looked...Told ya it'd be good...

"Oh, it was just a mouse." Tora said while swiping the hair from her face an smirking all cool like.

"Stop showing off! There's nothing there!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Tora.

"Please Tora! Don't use your throwing knives so carelessly." Arina screamed while pointing also. "We're in enough danger as it is!" Tazuna was visibly shaking. Sasuke just turned trying to stifle a laugh, and muttering 'dobe' under his breath. Finally Tazuna exploded...figuratively, not literally.

"Hey you dwarf! Don't scare us!"

"But I see someone over there!" Tora spoke defensively while looking in one direction. Then another. "Is he over there?" Another rustling bush. Poor thing never saw it coming. Tora threw another kunai.

Arina stomped over with a scary expression. "I told you to stop!" She exclaimed before hitting Tora on the head. Quite hard too.

"But I really did sense someone."

"Liar! cut it out!" While the two argued and threw around insults, Kakashi who just randomly showed up investigated while acting all stealthy. He stopped and sweat dropped at the sight of a pure white bunny with a kunai lodged in a tree above it's head. It's eyes were so wide they were almost pupil-less. Arina walked over with Tora not far behind. "Baka! Look what you did!" She again screamed indicating the poor bunny. Tora looked at it and her eyes widened.

She picked up the bunny and began to hug it and rub it's cheek with her own. "I'm sorry Mr. Fluffers! I didn't mean it!" Kakashi just stopped with the games for a minute and realized something. '_That's a snow rabbit. But what's with it's fur? They only have white fur in the winter. But it's spring. That means it's a rabbit that was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor for the replacement technique_.'

"Gomen! I'm sorry Mr. Fluffers!" Tora kept exclaiming over and over with the others watching. That is besides Kakashi. He was focused on the chakra signature that just appeared.

"Everyone duck!" He demanded while hitting the dirt as a huge sword flew over them and lodged into a tree. A ninja appeared on it...facing away from them. He wore really high blue, striped puffy pajama pants, no shirt, animal printed arm and leg warmers, a mist headband lopsided, and a mask of bandages. He had a grey tinge to his skin and brown hair.

'_Yes! an opponent!_' Tora thought while smirking and glancing at Sasuke. '_This time, I'll handle the situation! I'm not going to lose to Sasuke_.'

"Oh dear. Your Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of Mist." Arina spoke with a hand on her hip. "Stay back. He's different from the ninjas we met before."

Tora's eyes widened in realization. "That's one big ass sword." Naruto remarked quietly.

"That is Momochi Zabuza of the Legendary Shinobi Swordsmen." Tora spoke more to herself, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You mean the sword guys you always obsess about." Naruto asked again.

"I don't obsess but yes that's right. I've always wanted to be apart of that..."

"I thought you wanted to become Hokage?"

"Oh shut up. I do but that would make it even cooler..." Tora ended while Naruto smiled fondly at his sister.

Kakashi was reaching toward his headband silently. '_If he's an enemy...'_

"I'm guessing your Kakashi the Sharingan user." The ninja Zabuza spoke. Sasuke was taken aback. "And you. The Demon of the Bloody Whirlpool." He indicated Arina who's eyes hardened at the name given to her. "Sorry, but I need you to hand over grandpa."

"Protect Tazuna. Don't join the battle." Arina said while reaching for her Katana. Kakashi finally lifted up his headband revealing the Sharingan. Naruto was clearly confused.

"I'm honored I get to see the Sharingan I've heard about." Zabuza spoke, turning to face them.

"The hell is the Sharingan?" Naruto asked frantically.

Sasuke stood straight. "Sharingan...The eye creates it, and it is the power the pupil generates. Ones who use doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, and cancel their effects." Sasuke seemed to have memorized this. Like he was reciting it from a book. "Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that doujutsu users possess. But that isn't the only ability the Sharingan possesses." Sasuke trailed off.

"That's correct. The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents technique works, and copy it." Zabuza finished. Suddenly a thick mist was cast over the area. He looked at Kakashi. "When i was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this: The man who copied more than 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja."

Both Naruto and Tora were amazed by the sheer power of their sensei. Sasuke just glared. '_I don't understand...Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan. Could he be...?!_'

"Lets cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill the geezer right away." when Zabuza spoke these words, the Genin created a defending position around Tazuna. "It seems I have to defeat you two first." With that Zabuza launched from the tree and onto the water.

"He's there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's on the water!" Tora exclaimed after.

Zabuza was standing in a jutsu position while water and chakra swirled around him.

"He's embedding a lot of chakra in that water." Kakashi said as his Sharingan spun.

Zabuza cast his jutsu. "Mist concealment.

"He'll try to eliminate me first but..." Kakashi trailed off.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU, and was known for his 'silent killing' techniques. Almost in par with Silent Rose."

"Silent Rose?" Tora asked again.

"Silent Rose. No one knows who she is. All they know is that she kills each person soundlessly, and when they're found, they're holding a single black rose with bright red blood on it. Anyway, don't let your guard down."

"We are so screwed..." Tora whispered to herself.

"But if you fail, your only going to die." Kakashi finished. The mist began to get thicker until they couldn't see any of their senseis.

"Yup. Definitely screwed..." Tora spoke again.

* * *

After about five silent minutes, a voice spoke from all around them, "Eight points. The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" It was clearly Zabuza.

Kakashi and Arina looked at each other and emitted chakra around themselves where it blew the mist past the team and Tazuna. They could see...and feel their senseis. One thought crossed the three Genin's minds, '_What an intense thirst for blood. A breathing motion or eye movement will be detected and get me killed... If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind._'

Naruto and Sasuke's mind stopped there. Tora's continued. '_The murderous intent of three Jounins clashing. The feeling that my life is in someone's hand. I'd rather kill myself to escape this feeling._' Now visibly shaking she clutched the kunai tighter and brought it toward herself. 'Almost there...'

"Tora." Tora snapped out of it and stopped at the sound of both her sensei's voices. "Don't worry. We'll protect the three of you with our lives. We won't let anyone on our team die." Both turned around, smiling reassuringly. Tora smiled a little but jumped at the sound of Zabuza's voice.

"I don't think so." He appeared between the Genins and Tazuna. "This is the end." Zabuza began to swing his sword, but Kakashi forsaw this and stopped him by driving a kunai in his stomach. Everyone jumped away at this and looked on at the scene. The Zabuza was just a water clone. The another Zabuza appeared behind him.

Tora panicked and pointed behind her sensei. "Behind you!" but it was too late.

"Die!" Zabuza yelled before slicing Kakashi cleanly in half. Blood was travelling through the air as Zabuza laughed. He stopped though, when he realized that Kakashi was also a water clone. A kunai was placed at Zabuza's neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi spoke with authority. "This is the end."

* * *

Zabuza began to laugh. "Is it really the end? You don't get it. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that. Your pretty damn good through. I see you copied my water clone technique when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die.' By making your clone speak as if it were the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone, while the real one use the Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. However..." Kakashi's eyes were wide as another Zabuza appeared from behind him.. "I'm not that easy to defeat." Zabuza swung his sword and Kakashi ducked just in time. Zabuza turned and kicked Kakashi in the stomach and sent him flying, then he ran at him again, missing traps set up there. He jumped away as Kakashi fell into the water. After a moment he appeared again.

"What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason." As he was about to climb out Zabuza appeared behind him and did hand signs. "Shit!"

"The Hydro-Prison technique." With that Kakashi was enclosed in a water ball. "You fell for it. This is a special prison you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when your moving. I'll finish you off later. I'll finish them first." Where was Arina? Why isn't she doing anything? "Water clone technique..."

* * *

Okay! I'ma write another one mabey now...Dunno...but review plz!


	10. Notice

due to my hatred of this chappie...It will be deleted and another typed...no kidding...I hated it. I was half asleep when I wrote it and didn't realize i posted it until now...so ya...longer wait sorry :'(


End file.
